Steve
Steve is Pete's older brother who is best friends with Junior. He first appeared in Episode 13. Character Info Steve is Pete's older brother who moved to Townsville to see his brother again. He met Junior and became best friends with him, the two are usually seen together because of their great friendship. He cares a lot about his brother so much that he decided to live with him in case something terrible ever happens. Steve has made many good friends such as Cherry, Allen and Conrad. He cares a lot about his friends, and he will do his best to keep them out of danger. He dropped out of school at grade 11 just like most of his friends. His parents don't seem to care much, though. However, in Season 4, he began going back to school to finish. Steve is very energetic and interested in things. He is very athletic and enjoys playing sports. He likes to hang out with his friends and go to places to have fun, and is always outside on nice days. Season 1 Steve moved to Townsville with Blind Guy, who is also his grandfather to live with Pete in Episode 13. Steve and Pete live together, both live near to their father and grandfather, so the family lives close. Steve later saw Hunter trying to pick a fight with Junior who had just moved to town, so Steve decided to step in and stop Hunter from possibly killing him. After he helped Junior, the two became very great friends. During LongNeck's attempted invasion, Steve and Blind Guy were asked by Pete to gather their friends and find a place to hide in case LongNeck succeeds. So Steve and Blind Guy did as told, but later decided to wait as Pete and Hunter attacked LongNeck's fortress and eventually won the battle. Season 2 Steve appeared again in the second season. Steve and Pete went inside the TARDIS that Mr. McMagic had somehow stole just for a bit of fun, and they began travelling through time. Eventually they came across Pete and Marie chatting on a hill near their high school. Steve attempted to ruin the moment, but Mr. McMagic stopped him because it might mess up time. Steve has been around when there have been sudden fights inside stores and random areas in public, so he has witnessed many people get injured, but decides to not step in because it may risk his life. Later on during Nightmare's apocalypse, Steve attended the assembly and took part in the battle against Nightmare and his army of zombies. Steve fought and killed a few zombies, and later stopped to wait as Pete, Hunter and many others storm the fortress. After the explosion, Steve and Pete witnessed their grandfather get killed by The Killer who was still under control by Nightmare, hinting that Nightmare had somehow escaped the explosion. Steve rushed towards The Killer and stabbed him in the head, basically killing the mask which possessed his body. Later on, Steve gained trust and forgave The Killer after being sorry and telling the truth. Season 3 Steve returned again in the third season, but only appeared during Dr. Madd's robot invasion. He was one of the last residents along with Hunter, Marie, Pookie and a few others who were fighting off Dr. Madd's robot soldiers who recently killed all of Townsville's residents. Later on when Chain fired the incinerator and destroyed the entire city, the surviving protagonists which included Steve tried to escape, however all were encased in a protective energy shield that could only fit few people, however Pete and Steve were trapped out, and left to be incinerated. Later after the war ended, Steve was resurrected with everybody else when Dr. Madd gave up and escaped to live in peace. Season 4 Steve appeared another time in the fourth season. He was visiting his father and eventually Pete and Marie came along and they all started to talk for a while. A few days later, Steve and some of his friends decided to go to the big disco night for some fun, however things went terribly wrong when a few druggies showed up and started a massacre. Luckily, Steve and his pals survived and escaped safely. The next week, Junior was attacked and was injured by Darkfire, and was in a state near death, Steve asked if he was alright, with tears in his eyes. So Steve decided to bring Junior to the hospital to be healed and saved from death. Later during Shade's apocalypse, Steve battled against Darkfire's shadow army and killed a few soldiers, including his shadow clone. Steve later participated in the battle to storm the sky fortress, and later took part in the final battle. Steve had survived the final battle and lived on. Trivia * Steve is one of the few classic characters. * He is possibly dating Cherry as the two were holding hands a few times. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists